


Don't Ask Stupid Questions

by vampnira92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampnira92/pseuds/vampnira92
Summary: Harumi was an aerial silks acrobat, but she longed for other ways to experience the same level of freedom. She'd heard of a thing called "rope suspension" and contacted the only one she knew of with the skill and talent to pull it off- Suna's young Puppet Master, Kankuro. Little did they know, the acrobat and the rigger would find much more than the beauty of flight. ONESHOT
Relationships: Kankuro/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	Don't Ask Stupid Questions

Kankuro hoisted Harumi up with ease and her breath caught in her chest. All she could see was where the sea met the sky as she swung gently from the tree branch. Her harness was expertly tied, her weight evenly and comfortably distributed between her hips and around her chest. She felt practically weightless, finally airborne and free to feel the wind sweeping over her. She wasn’t far off the ground— only about a foot— but it was enough to give her the familiar illusion and feeling of flying. A warm summer breeze swept through her short auburn hair, playing with each strand intimately, and the setting sun cast a soft glow to her gentle features as she closed her eyes and allowed a contented smile to grace her full lips. Despite being completely bound, she’d never felt so free, and she was certain that a great deal of that had to do with her rigger.

Kankuro secured the rope around the trunk of the tree and took a step back to take in his handy work. He hadn’t expected to be struck dumb by it, but seeing Harumi hanging in such an elegant pose— like the figurehead of a regal ship— he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The emerald green rope that he’d used complimented her sun-kissed skin and deep red locks, and the sun setting in the background provided the scene with a romantically warm ambiance like that of a candle at the dinner table on a date.

He bit his lip, resisting the urge to trace his fingertips along the elegant curves of her suspended form, vying to keep the encounter as businesslike as it had begun. Instead, he allowed his eyes to linger where his wanting hands and lips could not— on her gently defined facial features basking in the fading light, her high cheekbones and button nose glowing and plump lips turned up at the corners ever so slightly, her lithe frame accentuated by round, perky breasts, a slim, toned waist, and ample hips supporting long, lean legs and a tight rear-end. She alone could inspire artists the world around with her near-perfect symmetry and proportions but at that moment she was the focal point of a masterpiece of Kankuro’s creation and he’d never before been more enamored with anything so spectacular. 

“I could hang here forever,” came Harumi’s airy voice thick with the honeyed sweetness of pure bliss.

She turned her smoky green gaze to meet Kankuro’s and he lost himself in her eyes, drawn to her against everything in him telling him to snap out of it. Soon, he was standing before her, his eyes still locked on hers, and a light dusting of a blush creeping across his cheeks. All he had to do to be at her eye level was to stand on his toes, but he was so close that if he did, their lips would meet.

The proximity wasn’t lost to Harumi, either, as her heart fluttered and breathing tempered. This suspension scene was meant to be an experiment— to quell her curiosity about another way to fly— to figure out if it gave her the same feeling as when she performed her aerial silk dances but she couldn’t deny that it quickly transformed into something more the moment her rigger’s tender hands deftly drifted over her peachy skin as they tied her up with intricate knots and decorative ropework. It was strangely just as liberating but in an entirely different way. When she danced, her fate and safety were in her own capable hands. This? This was putting her trust into someone else entirely and submitting to not only his craft but to his creative will as well. 

“Kankuro?” she breathed, their eyes still locked, her gray-green to his black.

“S-Sorry. I’m in your space, aren’t I?” he chuckled nervously and took an exaggerated step backward.

Harumi’s eyes widened as the sudden and unexpected desire to reach out and pull him back to her and press her lips to his overtook her and caused her heart to leap into her throat. Her unconscious gasp and an almost unnoticeable twitch in her arms made the puppet master pause, his eyelids drooping ever so slightly as a thought crossed his mind. He slowly closed the gap again, noting how her pupils dilated, breathing quickened, and pulse rushed, thudding visibly through her exposed carotid artery as he drew nearer. A knowing grin pulled one corner of his mouth into his cheek and Harumi gulped, searching his eyes with the realization that his gaze had grown… sultry in that brief moment. An unmistakable shudder ran through her that had nothing to do with the dropping temperature, and her entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, giving her an almost ethereal glow in the fading light.

“You were saying?” Kankuro inquired, his voice husky to match the dark sensuality of his prying eyes.

Harumi’s eyes darted to Kankuro’s lips and she suppressed the moan that threatened to escape her chest by biting her bottom lip as she imagined them on hers. Kankuro had seen her gaze flash downward and he could only assume that she’d been looking at his lips since she couldn’t see much lower than his shoulders, and when she glanced again, he took it upon himself to stand on his toes to meet her eyes, his smug smirk never falling. His lips were a whisper away from hers and he knew that the look in her eyes was one of longing. He felt it, too.

“I was just wondering…” Harumi started, realizing that he was intentionally teasing her with his proximity. The wolfish grin plastered on his face made it quite obvious, but two could play at that game, she thought, a slight smirk of her own creeping subtly across her own lips. “... if your lips are as gentle as your hands.”

Kankuro was taken aback, his grin vanishing as he was not expecting such a question, but he quickly recollected himself and chuckled. “They can be.”

With that, Harumi closed the gap between them, tenderly pressing her lips to his. It was brief, but it was enough for her to convey her desires even if only a little. When she slowly pulled away, Kankuro let out the breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and the corner of his lips twitched into the quickest of smirks before meeting his lips to hers again, deeper but still restrained as he consciously resisted the moan that wanted to escape from the depths of his chest. Harumi had no such restraints as she savored the feeling, her heart fluttering in her ribcage. Kankuro reached up to cup her cheek in his hand but stopped himself just before he made contact, withdrawing as if she’d just burned him and growled low in frustration, a slight glare hardening his gaze. Why did she have to be so damn pretty? Wanting her wasn’t part of the plan.

“It’s okay,” she smiled reassuringly. “You can touch me. I want you to… please.”

“Yeah?” he purred, his guard still up as he crept forward toward her again. “Where?”

Harumi’s eyelids and tone of voice dropped as she responded with a single word with the weight of her intentions behind it; “Everywhere.”

Kankuro’s grin was wicked as he whispered it back to her with one hand tenderly caressing her cheek and the other meandering down her neck, along her collarbone, between her breasts, circled her naval and traced the waistband of her boyshorts to rest comfortably at her hip. All the while, Harumi felt like her entire body had caught fire and his fingertips were the breeze feeding the flames as they danced along her skin. She hummed, her chest heaving with her shuddering breath and Kankuro let out the lustful moan that he’d been holding onto before he allowed himself to give in to the desire that was so obviously mutual. His mouth consumed hers, relishing in the taste of her and the feeling of her tongue eagerly wrestling with his, just as desperate for him as he was for her. 

He allowed his hands to wander, greedily taking in the smoothness of her curves. Her skin was softer than silk—flawless and untouched by the wounds of battle or rigorous training as a shinobi and without even a single scar to mar its beauty. He wanted to feel more of it— all of it. It wasn’t long until his deft hands made light work of unclasping the strapless bra that she was wearing, allowing the garment to fall to the ground and eliciting a surprised gasp from Harumi. Her nipples had already been erect with her arousal but exposed to the elements, they had become painfully so. When Kankuro’s large, warm hands replaced the garment, she couldn’t help the sigh of relief but it quickly morphed into a whimper as he pinched and squeezed the sensitive nibs between his fingers.

Harumi internally thanked all things good and holy that the portion of the beach that they were on was completely secluded and far from wandering eyes or listening ears. It had been too long since she’d enjoyed the company of a man, let alone allowed herself to be so helpless and vulnerable. She often found that the men who showed interest in her lacked the raw masculinity or presence to make her  _ want _ to submit. Even fewer still lacked the self-restraint or respect for her enough not to expect or force her submission, as well. Not Kankuro. He had been a perfect gentleman from the beginning, and she couldn’t deny that she was completely smitten.

Kankuro watched as Harumi’s expression contorted in painful bliss as he continued to abuse her nipples and the cute moans and squeaks that she let out only urged him to continue to bombard her senses. His lips and tongue grazed her neck, tasting the slight saltiness of the sea and her sweat that clung to her skin, and Harumi panted, her toes curling and mind going blank when his teeth sunk into the tender spot where her neck met her shoulder. She moaned out, biting her lip with the rush of endorphins and she knew that she was now dripping with the first of hopefully several orgasms to consume her that evening. When his mouth continued southerly and took one of her tortured nipples in, gently kneading and suckling it, Harumi purred a sensual chuckle.

“Tease,” she crooned, attempting and failing to press herself further into him.

“This?” he inquired, pressing his lips reverently across her chest, a joyful smile splitting his face. “No, this is me just getting started. Just how far will you allow me to go, Harumi?”

While he was talking, one of his hands had caressed its way along her side and around her back, tickling her rear end before hooking into the leg hole of her boyshorts and following it around, stopping at her thigh. Had he gone just a little further, he would have felt the growing wet spot at her core and had a clue to the answer to his question, but instead, he took a step back and looked up into her eyes. A smirk pulled the corners of Harumi’s lips up and her stormy green eyes clouded with unabashed desire. 

Before Kankuro could ask about the change in her expression, he jumped slightly at the feeling of very articulated toes grabbing onto the front of his shirt and pulling upward, urging him to stand on his toes to meet her eyes. He knew she was limber with her being a professional acrobat, but to even reach him with her free-hanging leg she would have had to be doing the splits beyond the usual 180 degrees. Upon glancing down at the toes that had a grip on him as if she’d grabbed him with her fist instead and following her leg to her hips, his eyes widened briefly. Her leg was indeed beyond perpendicular with her hip, but what had caused him pause was the sight of the distinct color difference in the fabric of her boyshorts at her core compared to their original light purple color. 

Without a single word exchanged between the two, he understood her response, and his own eyes darkened with eroticism, his mouth curling up at the corners. He grazed his fingertips along the top of her foot, urging her to uncurl her toes from around his shirt and when she had, he gently lifted her leg higher and took the cute digits into his mouth. She giggled when his tongue snaked between them, tickled, and when he did it again and ran a finger along her sole, she couldn’t contain her laughter.

“No!” she shrieked. “No tickling!”

“But your laugh is so cute.” 

His smile and compliment were genuine before he kissed the top of her foot in apology. Harumi’s cheeks blazed and her heart was aflutter all over again. Nobody had ever told her that before. With a knowing grin, Kankuro took a step forward, resting her ankle on his shoulder and began to kiss and caress his way up her leg until he came to her center and groaned. Her scent alone was intoxicating.

“Is this because of me?” he queried as he circled his thumb on her clit through the drenched fabric of her panties and the fragrance of her natural pheromones washed over him anew. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Harumi growled in response, her voice lacking menace as it left her in a lofty moan.

Kankuro smiled, a warmth spreading through his chest at her response. “Would you believe me if I told you that makes me really happy?”

Before she could respond, Kankuro’s mouth encompassed her in wet heat, his tongue flicking, circling, and fondling her sensitive bean. Harumi allowed her head to roll back and couldn’t contain the haughty moans that erupted from her throat at the pleasure of it, goading Kankuro on more. Her toes curled and she pressed her sole into his back, silently urging him to continue to pleasure her. Moaning into her heat and taking the hint, Kankuro gripped her hips and held her steady while he continued his oral services and Harumi’s breath ran ahead of her. Had her hands been free, they would have been entangled in Kankuro’s hair. Instead, she pressed her foot into his back harder and let her voice ring out.

“Kankuro, I’m— I’m—!” she hollered out, close to bursting.

Before she actually reached her climax, Kankuro withdrew with a moan and nipped at her inner thigh with a wicked grin. “I hope you don’t like these panties.”

Again, before she could respond, Kankuro acted, withdrawing a kunai from the pouch he always wore around his waist and made two quick slashes, cutting through the fabric with ease and leaving Harumi stark naked with a surprised shriek. As quickly as he’d disposed of the garment, his mouth was on her again without the barrier of fabric, and Harumi’s eyes widened and mouth hung slack, her lungs momentarily forgetting how to function and leaving her gasping shallowly for breath. It was mere moments until her eyes rolled back in their sockets and her body convulsed as an intense orgasm overtook her and Kankuro moaned as her juices washed over his tongue and made a mess of his face. 

Harumi’s breath had run ahead of her, but her eyes were locked on Kankuro, though completely clouded over with yearning. When he withdrew from between her legs, he wiped his face on his sleeve with an amused grin. He’d never met a woman who squirted before, but he was quite proud of himself for having gotten her to that level of satisfaction from just eating her out. He wondered how many times he could make her squirt before the night was over, and immediately he made it a personal goal to find out, his fingers playing in her folds before slowly probing into her, his thumb rubbing her clit while his fingers gently curled and uncurled within her, stroking her inner walls. Harumi’s eyes widened and rolled back again, her jaw clenching and a restrained wail catching in her throat.

“Holy shit, you’re sensitive,” Kankuro grinned as she came again, though it was significantly less intense. “I could torture you like this all day and never grow bored.”

“Keep making me cum like that and I might just let you,” Harumi moaned, her head light and foggy with desire and a loopy grin on her lips.

“Is that so?”

Kankuro grinned, returning his face to her nether regions while he thrust his fingers with more vigor and gusto, his tongue ravaging her clit. Harumi responded by allowing her voice to ring out freely, moaning, and sighing in intense pleasure. It wasn’t long until her breath ran ahead of her again, stolen by the tightening of her loins once more before releasing with a drawn-out shout of “Oh, fuck!” as she quickly climbed to her climax, once again drenching Kankuro’s face in her fluids and losing herself in euphoria.

Kankuro’s endowment had grown to full length and stiff within the confines of his pants and was now making him uncomfortable with how little room there was for it. Hearing her moans of pleasure and the vulgar words that came as freely from her mouth as wetness from her womanhood, Kankuro couldn’t deny that he wanted her badly, and he wanted her now.

“Harumi…” he purred to her lips, his voice rough and breathing tempered as he restrained himself once more despite everything in him begging to claim her for his own. With his forehead pressed to hers, he confessed what was truly going through his mind; “Your hair, your eyes, your skin, your lips, your laugh, your legs, your passion… You’re so beautiful inside and out. It’s not fair how absolutely perfect you are.”

Harumi’s cheeks and the tips of her ears blazed red and her gray-green eyes widened to their full capacity. Nobody had ever told her that before, either, but seeing that he kept his eyes closed the whole time and didn’t move at all, she could feel his intentions and emotions running true through those words. 

“I know we haven’t known each other long, but I… I want you so bad, in so many ways. May I have you? All of you?”

“D-Don’t ask stupid questions…” Harumi blushed, repeating her earlier line and averting her gaze. She added under her breath that he already had all of her and it was Kankuro’s turn to blush furiously and widen his eyes in shock. 

With a sideways glance at him, Harumi’s cheeks burned brighter, especially when she felt gravity enforce its law upon her as she dropped to the ground and into Kankuro’s arms, his lips meeting hers with passion. She hadn’t seen him leave her side to go untie the rope from around the trunk or move at all, but she heard a “poof” right before she fell. Even as Harumi’s balance was thrown off from her leg having fallen asleep and despite the two of them toppling into the grass, his arms around her were protective and firm as he held her close and took the brunt of the fall, his lips never leaving hers. While she lay atop him, his hands worked quickly to untie her, desperate to feel her hands on him but unwilling to part his lips from hers. 

With her hands and other leg free of their bindings, Kankuro pulled her to straddle him, sitting up and consuming her collar bones, neck, ears, and lips and leaving scarlet petals across her sun-kissed skin. Harumi removed his shirt and grinned at his sculpted physique, a display of his hard work and dedication to his shinobi training. Kankuro’s lips were back on her before she had any real opportunity to enjoy the view, and she sighed, each of his kisses burning against her skin and intensifying the heat of the lust already roaring with life within her, threatening to burn her to cinders. Kankuro breathed her name against her skin, his voice rasping with a reverent need while his hands roamed her body, occasionally tugging at the harness still tied around her torso.

“Take me, Kankuro,” Harumi breathed, gazing deep into his dark eyes and gently grinding her hips into his. 

Without hesitation, Kankuro flipped Harumi onto her back and dropped his pants, bearing down on her with hunger and unabashed salaciousness. With a comforting smile, Harumi extended her arms to welcome him into them and into her, unafraid and with unwavering resolve. Kankuro plunged himself into Harumi’s inviting wetness without restraint and her eyes widened and she gasped, not expecting his full size to be so big or to be buried so deep into her so quickly. Despite her surprise, just his entering her drew her almost to climax and Kankuro groaned, refraining from finishing prematurely himself.

Harumi’s name was bruised with longing as it floated from Kankuro’s lips, ragged but still sweeter than honey, and Harumi answered it back with his own, heavy with emotions that she had only just begun to acknowledge. Their hips met in perfect synchronization, slow and amiable, deliberately savoring the feeling of being connected and Harumi couldn’t stop her hands from wandering, caressing every part of Kankuro that they could reach. She greedily took him in, feeling the deep curve of his spine, the sharp angles of his broad hips, the dimples of his lower back, the taut muscles of his back, shoulders, and arms quivering slightly with the effort of holding himself above her and the sheer buzz of energy within him, desperately being withheld, and the thick, pulsing pressure of his length swaddled within her inner walls.

Their eyes met and locked once more and without a single word uttered, they both knew that they had stumbled upon something neither of them had expected. They knew that from that moment on, there was no turning back-- they couldn’t just be friends anymore. They’d exposed so much of themselves to each other that they hadn’t even realized, themselves, and yet they’d never felt so full, so accomplished, so happy and whole before. 

Kankuro’s hips began rocking into Harumi harder and faster, and she matched his movements, taking him deeper into herself. Their breathing quickened and their lips met in sloppy, desperate kisses as they slowly began the climb to their climax. Harumi’s pawing became feverish, nails digging mercilessly into the taut flesh of his sculpted back, and she was unable to focus on anything except the warm darkness of Kankuro’s eyes and the overwhelming feeling of him deep inside of her, relentlessly demanding entrance to her womb. Kankuro’s own senses faded, his focus solely on the green of her eyes and the warm, velvet wetness surrounding his throbbing erection. She silently begged him to ravage her and he secretly wanted to claim her so thoroughly that no other man would ever be enough for her. 

Subconsciously, Kankuro’s desire manifested itself into his lifting her legs above her head and plowing deeper into her. Harumi’s expression contorted and eyes completely glazed over as she lost all capacity to think, succumbing to the indescribable pleasure. She became a moaning mess, unable to control her own body or voice.

“Fuck, Harumi!” Kankuro growled, already feeling his release poised to overcome him. “I can’t--!”

He made a move to pull away but was quickly stopped by her legs wrapping securely around his hips and holding him there. “D-Don’t stop! God, I’m so~ahn~ so close!”

“But--!”

Before he could protest, Harumi pulled him down by the back of his neck to crash his lips to hers and squeezed herself around him tighter, pushing him over the edge. Kankuro spewed his huge, thick load deep into Harumi and she threw her head back, her eyes rolled back while she hollered out in her explosive release, a small amount of drool dripping from the corner of her mouth as her back arched and legs twitched. Kankuro collapsed on top of her, panting and completely spent while Harumi was still lost somewhere in the galaxy to her euphoria. A few moments later, they’d both caught back up with their breathing and returned to themselves and Kankuro stared down into Harumi’s eyes, lost for words.

“That was--,” he started with a grin on his face but was pleasantly surprised when Harumi’s lips met his once more, sweet but restrained as she cut him off. When she withdrew again, a slight blush on her cheeks, he attempted to speak again and was cut off again as she gently pressed her finger to his lips.

“I-- I love you…” she muttered timidly but her eyes never left Kankuro’s, and his softened and the corners of his lips curled into his cheeks.

“I know…” he grinned. “And I’m pretty sure that I love you, too… so what do you say, puppet?”

“To what?”

“Doing it again?” he cooed, his eyes taking on the carnal edge again, though his voice and kiss remained as sweet as ever. “...and again...” he repeated, his lips teasing at her earlobe and eliciting a moan from her. “...and again… forever?”

With a smirk on her face, Harumi knew exactly what her response would be; “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

With a satisfied smile, Kankuro pressed his lips to hers once more and continued on his self-proclaimed mission with four as his current number. 


End file.
